Sycophant In Training
by WrightKataang
Summary: Follow Cinder, a young sycophant, and his journey to find out who his burn will be? Along the way he'll meet friends, make enemies, fall in love, and learn more about the mysteries surrounding sycophants. Based off of Leven Thumps by Obert Skye
1. Prologue

Sycophant-In-Training

_Prologue_

Disclaimer: I don't own Leven Thumps or any of the characters and places associated with it. They belong to Obert Skye and Shadow Mountain Publishing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There is a space between the possible and impossible, a very real place called Foo. It is an entire realm hidden in the folds of your mind, but it is quite real. Most that get to Foo do so by accident, thus they need plenty of help and guidance in order to adjust. That's where I come in.

Foo is changing rapidly. Each day more and more strife exists in the hearts of those who want out, who want to go home. At first it had been a few unhappy rants and cogs. Now the idea is beginning to spread. Too many are tired of their lives on Foo. They are tired… tired of the dreams of others, tired of feeling incomplete, and tired of being separated from reality. Most don't to keep fulfilling their role as protectors of hope and imagination for mankind.

A few of the faithful still dutifully fulfilled the callings they had been given by Fate. The Want strives constantly to turn the tide, and put Foo back on track. Yet, to those on the outside, including myself, it seems that even the Want, a seer who sees every incoming dream, is losing himself. Though the seven siids haven't moved much in years, Foo is slowly spiraling out of balance.

The council of stars, the group that manages the affairs of Sycophant Run, had recently urged that the pegs guarding their borders maintain a more vigorous watch.

I'm one of those pegs. Well, for a couple more hours…

My name is Cinder. I'm only twelve inches tall, but my role is a very important one. You see, I'm a sycophant.

What is a Sycophant?

Imagine a catlike creature, with leaf shaped ears, that walks upright and always wears a shimmering robe. An average sycophant stands only twelve inches tall. We live forever, since there is only one way for us to die, and only we know what it is.

We are the true defenders of Foo, charged with guarding its secrets. We live on Sycophant Run for most of our lives. Sycophant Run is and has been the sycophant's true home for as long as Foo has existed. When the time comes we leave in search of a burn, our assignment, a human being fortunate enough to stumble into Foo.

Those who get into Foo do so by accident. For example, Sally Summers, a normal middle-class mother, who happened to come to a stop at the imperfect corner created by Elm Street and Brush Lane. The temperature was a balmy 84 degrees, and the universe was firing off some pretty impressive shooting stars. Before she could awe in wonder at the spectacular sight, she was swept into Foo. Sally Summers later became my mother's burn and lived a long successful life. After Sally, my mother met my father and they hit it off immediately. I came along a few years later.

I've been guarding the beaches of Sycophant Run for almost five years now. Every sycophant must spend five years guarding their homeland. Tomorrow, my time as a posted peg, a defender of Sycophant Run, will be over. Then I will head to off to a school for sycophants, where I will learn how to welcome and care for my future burn.

I've wondered about who I would burn for. To be honest, I'm a little bit worried that I won't be the best of sycophants. How can I be sure I won't screw up?

-------

_Dear Journal,_

_My best friend, Clover Ernest, stopped by for a visit earlier today. Clover is a mischievous sycophant only a few years older than me. He just had his seventy-second birthday and his mother added an interesting addition to his robe. All sycophants have a special robe that our mother's made. It allows us to become invisible, simply by putting on the hood. Our mother's are the only ones who can change it._

_Clover's mother added a unique addition. In his robe his mother added a pocket that holds any number of items, without weighing him down. He calls it a void. So far he's filled it with a giant supply of candy that he got from the eggmen. They're the best candy makers in Foo. A void would certainly prove useful; maybe I can get my mom to add something similar next time I visit._

_Tomorrow I'm off to school again. (I'll lose these clunky claws that make it darn near impossible to write.) This time I'll be learning about how to be the best sycophant for my burn. I won't be going to the same school as Clover. He gets to learn from the best. Philip Winsnicker will be teaching his class! He's a famous nit, he even has a holiday dedicated to him!_

_I'm not quite sure why I have to write down everything that happens to me. Most sycophants don't, because we have great memories and usually live forever. I guess its part of who I am. I want to be able to pass on a record of everything that happens to me._

_Until Next Time, (Unless one of the Seven Siids gobbles up this journal)_

_Cinder_

_(Soon to be Sycophant-In-Training)_

-------

Cinder finished writing in his journal and stood at attention. He is a peg, a sycophant charged with guarding Sycophant Run and its secrets. The full-moon was rising, and the rhythmic sound of waves crashing on the shore was a peaceful sound. It had been many years since anyone had dared try to breach the defenses of Sycophant Run. Tonight wouldn't be any different.

Among the thousands of other sycophants Cinder felt right at home. Yet he could only think about how tomorrow would be different. Tomorrow he wouldn't be a peg anymore and would shed his long claws. Tomorrow he would be heading off to learn.

---

Author's Notes: This is a revised edition of the Prologue. (Draft 2)


	2. Chapter 1: Enrollment Fun

Chapter One: Enrollment Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Leven Thumps or any of the characters and places associated with it. They belong to Obert Skye and Shadow Mountain Publishing.

* * *

Chapter One: Enrollment Fun

Cinder was finally here.

After taking two onicks and hitchhiking with a rant, he was here. Where exactly? He was at S.F.S., or more commonly known as School for Sycophants.

Cinder stood in a line that stretched down the corridor and out the door. Fortunately for him he was standing near the front of the line. Every so often line would creep forward a few inches before coming to a stop. The rust colored sycophant was quite cheerful. He was humming a whimsical tune, and his leaf-like ears would flutter every so often.

Standing in the long corridor the young sycophant couldn't help looking up in awe at the amazing architecture. There weren't many buildings like this in the whole of Foo. The school itself was the largest building on Sycophant Run. It wasn't made of metal like many of the buildings in reality were. Instead it seemed to have been grown up out of the very earth itself.

There were several fantrum trees that reached like pillars all the way to the ceiling. They all seemed to blend into the building itself, like … like they _were _the building. Yet as magnificent as these trees were, they were nothing compared to the giant fantrum tree in the center. Its twisted branches stretched the entire length of the ceiling. This was a sight to behold.

Turning his gaze back to the front of the line, Cinder watched as sycophants around his age went up to be registered. Some of them, he noticed, were accompanied by one or both of their parents. His own parents had been too busy to come here today, both having other concerns to attend to. He understood why they couldn't have come, but he couldn't help but feel a little envious of those whose parents had been able to come.

The sycophant just ahead of him was alone too. She was a pretty, white-haired sycophant that wore a shimmering blue robe. As he watched she strode up to the front desk and spoke to the elderly sycophant in charge. Something about her exuded confidence, but before he could catch her name she disappeared back into the crowd.

He was next.

The elderly sycophant at the desk was curt. She had a stern appearance that was a bit frightening. It seemed to him that she was eyeing him, as if she was able to discern his nature just by looking at him. Whatever she may have discovered, it was obvious that it didn't impress her. She spoke the words she had said over a hundred times today.

"Form Please."

Cinder handed her his form which read:

* * *

_Name: Cinder A. Bickersnap_

_Gender: Male_

_Appearance: Twelve-and-one-sixteenth inches, reddish-orange hair, bright blue eyes_

_--_

_Class Schedule_

_001: Etiquette and Manners/ Professor S.O. Sylvian_

_002: History of Foo (in a nutshell)/ Professor R.J. Butterworthy_

_003: Who's who in Foo/ Professor T.L. Crackers_

_004: Burn 101/ Professor A.V. Turrets_

_Lunch_

_005: Grammar and Spelling/ K.C. Kringle_

_006: Speech 101/ J.A. Frost_

_007: Math 101/ T.O. Algae_

_Break time_

_008: Arts and Music/ Professor K.N. Periwinkle_

_Student Signature: __Cinder BickerSnap_

* * *

"You are Mister Cinder Bickersnap, correct?" Her penetrating eyes looked up and met mine.

"Yes Mam," I replied.

"Registration Approved, You may proceed to your dormitory now." She handed him a slip of paper that read: A102. "That will be your room, and you'll share it with another student like yourself. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear…"

* * *

An ominous wind had been blowing since daybreak, stirring up the surface of the Veil Sea. It could be felt all throughout Foo, all the way from the Thirteen Stones to the Pillars of Rant. However, the place it could be felt hardest was among the giant trees of the Swollen Forest.

The Swollen Forest is not a nice place.

At the best of times this massive forest has an ominous feeling about it. At the worst of times… it can be dangerous.

Lately the latter had been true for those traveling through the forest. Many had run into all kinds of trouble, causing almost everyone traveling through the area to bypass the forest all together. If the rumors were to be trusted, then a creature, much like a dragon, had made the depths of the Swollen Forest, its home.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm finally enrolled at the school for sycophants. I just met my roommate Reeds. He is a black-haired sycophant with a friendly attitude. He's a bit pudgy, but he seems to be quite happy with himself. Anyways, he and I are getting along fine._

_The dormitories here are just as grand as the main building! They aren't made of metal either. They look like they were once a grove of fantrum trees that grew together to form this building. It's pretty amazing._

_The grounds here are pretty stunning too. There even seems to be a lake on part of the campus. Hopefully the rest of the school can live up to the high expectations I have. I think that I'll make plenty of friends among the students here. Look at how well Reeds and I are doing! _

_The staff here do seem a bit … weird. That lady at the desk seemed very strict._

_Oh and I wonder if I'll see that white sycophant again. Maybe we'll share a class together?_

_Ah well, _

_Cinder_

_(Too-Excited-to-sleep)_

* * *

Cinder put away his journal, he was finished writing. He blew out the candle and jumped into bed. Reeds was already asleep.

Cinder was too excited to sleep. Tomorrow classes would begin, and he would meet all of his teachers!

Cinder lay awake for a long time…


	3. Chapter 2: Love and Your Teachers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Leven Thumps or any of the characters and places associated with it. They belong to Obert Skye and Shadow Mountain Publishing.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everybody!

Edit: Changed Clover to Cinder, Thanks Teengamer!

Galadriadhar, Regarding the comment about Professor Winsnicker being the only one who teaches young sycophants, I think that there would be more sycophants than he could teach alone. Plus sycophants need to learn things other than grooming and manners! Anyways, for the sake of my story, there is more than one nit that teaches sycophants.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Love, Your Teacher!**

The sun finally peaked over the horizon, starting a new day. As the sun rose higher and higher the dim of the early morning faded away. Cinder lay motionless on his bed, still fast asleep.

He was dreaming about the many various sweets that came from the Devil's Spiral. His dream suddenly turned to a nightmare when he thought of mupe, his least favorite candy. When he was still a young sycophant, about twenty-six, he had a bad encounter with the candy. Someone had stuck a piece of the candy in his food. When he ate it, the mupe rearranged his features. It was very embarrassing. The bad first encounter with the candy had caused Cinder to develop a strong dislike for mupe.

An unpleasant sound began to fill the air. It sounded kind of like a dying animal, but it was actually numerous amounts of sycophants whistling. Though they can do many other things, sycophants can't whistle. When they attempt to do so, it isn't a pretty sound.

This unpleasant screeching became louder and louder, until it was no longer a dull roar. It was a full-blown ear-piercing screech. Anybody who wasn't awake before was awake now. That was the whole point of the whistling, of course. It was the wake-up call for anybody and everybody at SFS.

Cinder was startled awake and nearly fell off his bed. Reeds wasn't so lucky, he fell right onto the floor.

"You awake, Cinder?" he mumbled, covering his ears with his hands.

"Of course, I am."

* * *

Breakfast had a variety of foods; everything from recently harvested gunt to delectable pies imported from Cork. The majority of the food was still piled on the tables, though much of it would soon be ingested by the many sycophants who had woken up.

Cinder and Reeds sat near the entrance, on a long table that was still empty except for them. Reeds had piled a large assortment of foods on his plate. It looked as if he was trying to ingest as much of it as he could.

Cinder didn't really touch his food, which consisted of a weird fruit that he had never tried before and a sandwich filled with a sticky, jelly-like substance. He was too caught up watching the other students file in.

One white sycophant caught his attention. It was the same sycophant he had seen yesterday, but somehow she looked even better today. She had done something with her hair, and her robe looked even shinier. She browsed through the food quickly, before seating herself at the opposite end of _their_ table.

He just had to find out who she was!

After breakfast Cinder and Reeds proceeded to the first class on their schedule, Etiquette and Manners. The classroom was a small circular room, crammed with little round tables. The teacher, an old woman that had beetle-like eyes that appeared four times their normal size behind her spectacles, was sitting behind her desk at the front of the room.

"Please, everyone sit down." She had a cheery voice and reminded Cinder of his grandmother, and his _great-grandmother_. (Who was still alive...)

"My dears, welcome to etiquette and manners. I am Professor Susan Sylvian, and I hope we will all become great friends!" She said this so well that almost everybody felt a little embarrassed.

Cinder wasn't paying any attention. The pretty white sycophant, (remember her?) was sitting right across from him.

He gulped.

Professor Sylvian continued her introduction, but it went unnoticed by Cinder. However, Sylvian's sycophant noticed the young sycophant's lack of attention and sighed. She was old, her purple hair was turning gray, and she had seen this many times.

This guy was hopelessly smitten.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_She's in all my classes, but I still haven't figured out her name! None of the teachers even bothered taking role. I'm so confused right now. What should I do?_

_Its lunchtime and she's sitting in the same place she was this morning. She's not alone though. There's a couple of giggling girl sycophants with her. _

_I'm too … I don't know what … too eat!_

_Cinder (The confused)_

_Oh and I've met four of my teachers, they are all weird._

* * *

On the desk was an old tome, with a fancy winged reptile engraved on the front. The title was obscured by a pile of paperwork. It was an old book though, very old. One of the professors, a wiry young man, was sitting at the desk.

Professor R.J. Butterworthy was grinning. Not a nice, friendly grin, but an evil sadistic grin. Behind him his sycophant, a black lean male, mirrored his evil grin. The sycophants name was Drezel, and he was loyal only to his burn, Butterworthy. Butterworthy was a thin, wiry man, with black beady eyes and long thin fingers. The two of them had quite a nasty streak at this school. Whether it was teasing teachers or bullying students, they were always at the center of things. Butterworthy didn't live up to his namesake. He was not worthy of butter, or anything else.

Butterworthy had a very noticeable flaw. He was vain. Not a second passed that he couldn't help but look at his reflection. He even carried around a small mirror everywhere he went. Right now, he was thinking up nasty plots. This year was going to be their best, or more correctly, worst year ever. This time he would succeed in making this the worst year, _ever_.

It was another year for them. And they were going to have so much fun.

Butterworthy cackled. His sycophant did the same…

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!"


	4. Chapter 3: What's really in a name?

Disclaimer: I don't own Leven Thumps or any of the characters and places associated with it. They belong to Obert Skye and Shadow Mountain Publishing.

Author's Note: By the way Obert Skye's 4th Leven Thumps book, Leven Thumps and the Wrath of Ezra, will be released September 30th, 2008.

Also, I would like to thank all of you who have been following up on this story and reviewing after each chapter. (Teengamer and Galadriadhar, you guys rock!)

* * *

**Chapter 3: What's (really) in a name?**

Love, the plague that was now ailing Cinder, is a powerful thing. It can humble the strongest, grittiest man, and change the quietest person into a roaring lion. Love is a complicated subject, into which I will not delve any further, for now.

Sycophants that fall in love usually arrange things with the Sycophant Office of Love and Blushing or S…O…L…B. Cinder doesn't know that he's in love, poor bloke, and hasn't reported anything.

That's were our story picks up. Right outside the school's cafeteria, in Foo's second-most prestigious academy, there's a smitten sycophant about to attend another class.

Poor Cinder.

* * *

Cinder needed to get his mind off of things. So as the rest of the day slithered by, he employed various activities that can relieve boredom. In Grammar and Spelling, he tried to come up with vague anagrams of his first and last names.

_The many sides of Cinder Bickersnap:_

_1. I bind cracker pens_

_2. Brain prince decks_

The list went on and on…

Unfortunately for Cinder, Grammar and spelling is _not _a class to be goofing off in.

Grammar and Spelling is a class that everyone fears… even sycophants. Even though they are amazing, almost magical, creatures, school is no easy feat for the young sycophants. You can take a bunch of the most fearless pegs, put them in a classroom, give them a pop quiz, and then watch them scream in terror.

Cinder was in a similar situation.

Seriously, what kind of teacher gives a test on the first day?!

* * *

Fortunately the test was relatively easy. In fact, by the young sycophant's standards, it wasn't really a test at all. The questions were easy enough. That's not what made it hard.

Sitting directly behind our naïve friend was the same white sycophant. You know; the one that was in _every_ one of his classes. The one that made his heart both sing and break when he looked at her. Who had the prettiest hair, which both shimmered and produced a feather-like quality whenever she walked.

She even smelled good, which isn't that surprising considering the fact that sycophants have classes devoted to hygiene and grooming. Most sycophants have good hygiene by the way.

The one whose name he didn't even know.

"Please pass your papers forward, my pupils," Professor Kringle mumbled, his low voice barely audible to the small students working furiously to finish their tests.

Which were about simple things, like: What's your favorite color, or what's your favorite book? (Still it's hard to take if you're distracted. Cinder would know)

"Make sure your name is at the top," the professor reminded. "Your FULL name, if you please."

As some of you brilliant readers may have realized, this meant two things.

One, Cinder would have to write his full name. Of course, this isn't a problem if your name is something short, like Bob Key.

However, if it's something kind of long, like Cinder Bickersnap, one could get tired of writing it.

Imagine if every person you ever met, every day of your life, asked you to write Cinder Bickersnap. Plus you practically live forever, since you're a sycophant and there is only one way for sycophants to die.

That would get tiring.

Secondly, since Cinder was sitting at the front of the row, he would receive all the tests. Including hers…

Cinder panicked, a little.

* * *

The wait was agony. Cinder sat in anticipation as the papers started migrating forward at a snail's pace. One person would wait for the person behind them to pass their paper forward, before passing their paper forward too.

His heart was pounding in his chest.

Thump-Thump! Thump-Thump!

Sweating profusely, he turned around to receive the stack of papers. Only then did he realize that he didn't know which paper was hers!

He checked the top paper, inwardly screaming at himself. The name was blurred so he leaned forward to look at it.

"Ehem." The professor was three feet in front of him, his white eyebrows furled as he stared at Cinder.

Cinder stared back.

Professor Kringle was large in stature, his bulk filling up the classroom designed for sycophants. He had a long snow-white beard that hung down to his waist. A large red suit decorated his frame, and a small hat adorned his giant head. Unbefitting his large size, he donned a jolly smile on his rosy cheeks.

"It seems you're very interested in what the others put on their tests," the giant said with a chuckle.

Stealing a quick glance at the paper in his hand, he saw that the name had been smeared until it had become one illegible blur. He then did what any self-respecting sycophant would do.

He fainted.

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you're sympathizing with Cinder, don't worry! It gets better! (I promise)

So what did you think of the chapter? Any names you'd like me to give the white sycophant? (I have a couple in mind.)

Does Professor Kringle seem familiar at all?

Stay Tuned!


	5. Chapter 4: The Nurse makes it all better

Disclaimer: I don't own Leven Thumps or any of the characters and places associated with it. They belong to Obert Skye and Shadow Mountain Publishing.

Author's Note: I finished Leven Thumps and the Wrath of Ezra and will probably be incorporating some of the new knowledge I have acquired into this story. This includes details about the Eggmen, Sycophant Run, and Lily!

Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy!

* * *

**Chapter 4:** The Nurse makes it all better!

Possibly the scariest place in the school, the nurse's office is rarely equated with happy memories. However, a countless number of students find themselves sitting (or standing) there at least a couple times a year.

As for myself, I've only been there ONCE. It was a horrid experience involving phone calls and questions, lots and lots of questions.

Still, most students continue to visit the nurse, probably because it's an easy way of getting out of classes.

* * *

Cinder sat on tender hooks, waiting for the onslaught of questions that were certain to come. His insides felt scattered, his emotions a metaphorical firework ready to explode.

Fainting left Cinder light headed, giving him a giddy disposition. Every few seconds he would smile, only to have that smile slide off his face again. He couldn't help wondering, _how many sycophants have fainted and then ended up here?_

The nurse's office had a very clean feeling. The small office managed to squeeze all the necessary materials needed to run and maintain a small health clinic. The materials weren't made of metal, due to its distracting qualities, but several gifted sycophants and their burns had managed, long ago, to create equipment that rivaled reality's modern technology.

The nurse, a lovely sycophant wizened by her many years, had long gray hair that curled slightly at the tips. Vivid against the boring background, her bright green eyes shone like brilliant emeralds. This was Nurse Ava, one of the oldest remaining staff members. Her job dealt very little with physical injuries, sycophants were pretty indestructible, instead her calling revolved around emotional and mental matters.

Chief among all of these were the matters of the heart. Young sycophants were sometimes a mess emotionally, but they all straightened out in the end.

"Cinder Bickersnap is it?"

Cinder didn't respond clearly. His thoughts, though confusing and jumbled, lay elsewhere. Instead, he simply nodded his head, returning to his glazed-over look.

**-- (Nurse Ava's P.O.V) --**

Somehow this young one reminded Nurse Ava of someone long ago. She just couldn't figure out who it was… Perhaps a few more questions would reveal the answer.

"Professor Kringle said that he ended up having to tear the stack of quizzes from your grip. Can you explain any of this?"

As expected, Cinder's reply was barely audible. The gears in Nurse Ava's mind were finally working. Something clicked in her memory.

"Ah yes, I remember."

**-- (**_**Cinder's P.O.V) --**_

_Remember what_? Cinder snapped out of his stupor. _What could she be talking about?_

_**-- (Nurse Ava's P.O.V.) --**_

Closing her eyes, Ava traipsed the familiar pathways of her memory. _Cinder must have been their son. Ginger Lilac and Randall Bickersnap, I knew it! That's another correct prediction._

Taking a deep breath and recalling the whole story, she began…

"Your father appeared in my office a lot when he was a student here. Though it may seem surprising he was in quite a mess himself. You see, your father had fallen in love, but didn't know it. The sycophant he had fallen for was the prettiest sycophant your father had ever met."

"He visited me often, never staying for long, but each time I would encourage him to try a little bit harder. Along the way I imparted a bit of my wisdom regarding relationships. And – do you know what… He kept coming back for more!"

She laughed at this, her laughter filling the office and ringing all throughout.

"I remember your father Randall; he used to make so many jokes. Of course she wasn't impressed with most of them, but eventually she learned to laugh with him… and at him!"

"Finally he got up the courage to actually tell her, and they became great friends. I don't know how much contact they had while with their burns… Besides that there's not much else I can tell you."

--

"Who was she?" Cinder was more than remotely interested now. Somehow this person had known his father when he was Cinder's age. To say that Cinder was curious would be an understatement. He just had to know!

"Why it was your mother of course!"

Cinder nearly fell out of his chair.

* * *

-- **The mini adventures of Reeds- Part One: Pie! --**

_((These will appear frequently. They involve Reeds, Cinder's roommate. Most of them will be humorous, but ALL of them will be short!))_

Reeds will do anything for food. Here's proof;

Reeds was hungry … again. He had fallen asleep in the cafeteria and woke up when a tasty odor wafted in. It was coming from the window.

Following his nose Reeds scampered over to the window. Sitting on the windowsill was a pie! It was high off the ground and nigh impossible for a sycophant his size to reach. That wouldn't stop Reeds though!

Climbing didn't work. Reeds only made it a few inches of the ground, before sliding slowly back down. Maybe a different approach would work… Reeds needed something, something that he could prop against the wall. – Ahah!

Maneuvering his object of choice into place, he scampered up it and just grabbed the windowsill. Pulling himself up was a bit hard, so as a last effort he kicked his feet and surged upward.

The force of his kick had knocked the aforementioned object to the ground, cracking it in half!

Reeds didn't care, he had his pie.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The chapter was short so I added a "short" to the end of the short chapter! Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5: Moonlit Strolls

Disclaimer: I don't own Leven Thumps or any of the characters and places associated with it. They belong to Obert Skye and Shadow Mountain Publishing.

**Chapter Five: Midnight Strolls**

A shadowy figure flitted through the main hallways of the school. The small figure's shadowy-black appearance added to the illusion that it was not really there. This was Drezel, Butterworthy's sycophant.

Clad in his favorite jet-black robe, Drezel slipped past the slightly ajar door into Principal Astra's study. He slinked into the darkened office, remembering to stay hunkered down as he padded across the floor. Drezel wouldn't risk relying on his invisibility because he suspected that the principal had guarded against invisible intruders. The safest approach, for now, was to stay visible, but move stealthily across the room.

The more heavily protected items would be locked away in Astra's metal safe. It was rumored that some of the school's most prized artifacts were contained in there. It was also rumored that the principal had a secret stash of metal coins hidden there. Personally, Drezel didn't think that the second rumor was true.

However, right now Drezel wasn't looking to find out exactly what was in the mysterious safe. Investigating the contents of Astra's safe wasn't his priority right now. Besides it would be perilous to attempt to remove anything from that safe without proper preparation.

Instead, his target was a piece of paper that contained the principal's signature. In order for their plans to work, they needed that signature. It would be vital in the fight to come.

Drezel had played the part of thief before. Butterworthy and his former burn had both required him to master the art. Even during his school days, Drezel had been a sneaky, slippery fellow. Years of experience had made him a master of thieving… well almost.

Chuckling, Drezel sifted through stacks of papers eager to find his target. When he had found his prize, he quickly replaced it with a counterfeit, and scampered out of the room. Not before he had glimpsed a most interesting photo on the principal's desk… Who had been that sycophant standing beside Astra in the photo?

Drezel felt sorely tempted to return and snatch the photo, but figured that the principal would know if it had been taken. So, after checking to see that the door was closed, he scampered back into the main hallway. Drezel clenched the piece of paper between his small fingers, the triumph of succeeding overcoming any curiosity he had.

Nothing is worse than a confident villain.

-------

Cinder awoke just before midnight.

Someone had left the window to his room slightly ajar. It was open just enough to allow a slight breeze to stir Cinder from his slumber. He was already forgetting what his dream had been about, but was sure it had been a good one.

Maybe he could remember it if he went back to sleep… Turning onto his side, Cinder closed his eyes and tried to fall to sleep.

Sleep would not come.

Rising from his bed, Cinder decided that since he couldn't get to sleep, instead he should take a late-night stroll. The moon was nearing full, so moonlight illuminated the campus grounds. It would be refreshing to take a short walk around, and maybe it would help him get to sleep sooner. With this reasoning, and with his nightcap slightly askew, Cinder slipped out of his dormitory.

The student dormitories at S.O.S. connect to the main building through a series of hallways. These are covered by a roof, but are mostly open to nature's elements. Among the series of passageways, lies a small garden court, with a stone fountain in the center.

Within the moonlit avenues surrounding the school, several beings were stirring. Some of these creatures were simply stretching their limbs, and would soon return to their slumber. Others were naturally nocturnal and were just waking up.

Cinder padded quietly along the path to the garden. The path seemed empty, but Cinder couldn't shake that feeling that he was missing something.

Maybe it was because he was sleepy, or maybe because he wasn't really paying attention. Whatever the reason, Cinder failed to notice Drezel, who passed less than ten feet away from him.

However, what he did notice sitting on the garden bench caused his pulse to quicken and his palms to sweat.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm still trying to figure out where exactly I want to go with the story, but hopefully it's getting clearer to those reading it.


End file.
